Secret Love Story
by kaika0788
Summary: Love is too beautiful to be hidden in the closet. But here we are... Hiding [HunHan/Yaoi]


**Secret Love Story**

.

a story about

 **HunHan**

* * *

Kau menarik lenganku tergesa, menutup pintu dengan terburu dan menghimpit tubuhku di antara dinginnya dinding dengan hangat tubuhmu. Mataku terpejam ketika dengan tak sabaran kau melumatku membagi rasa yang sudah terlalu lama kau tahan, terlalu terburu-buru hingga bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Namun aku tak peduli, bukan hanya dirimu yang terlalu lama memendam rindu. Akupun demikian. Dan rasanya menyiksa, meskipun mati-matian aku menyembunyikannya dibawah senyuman yang entah berapa lama lagi sanggup kupalsukan. Kau mendominasiku dan aku membiarkannya, tak ada batasan yang kubuat ketika dirimu meminta, aku bahkan sanggup memberi lebih banyak daripada yang bisa kau minta. Karena sudah sejak lama aku membangun teritori yang membatasi antara aku dengan orang lain. Teritori yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang. Dirimu.

Ya.. aku milikmu.

.

Ini bukan pertama kali kita berbagi kasih dibawah terangnya sang mentari dan berakhir dengan pelukan dalam temaramnya sinar bulan. Aku tak peduli ketika tulangku gemetaran keesokan harinya. Aku bahkan tak peduli hari esok bila untuk hari ini kau ada bersamaku dengan nafas kita yang menyatu. Dan aku tak peduli jika dunia runtuh diluar pintu yang kau kunci rapat-rapat itu, apabila di dalam sini kau memelukku erat dalam diam yang menenangkan.

Membutuhkan 365 hari untuk mengganti 1 angka dalam perhitungan tahun, dan aku memiliki 365 hari untuk memikirkanmu. Sayangnya dari sekian banyak hari, tak pernah ada satupun hari yang pasti untukku dapat merasakanmu seperti sekarang ini. Kita tidak bermain dengan waktu, namun ia punya aturannya sendiri. Dan saat-saat seperti ini, ketika semesta menawarkan kesempatan untukku melihatmu, untukmu memelukku maka tanpa berpikirpun aku tahu kita tak akan melewatkanya.

Bersamamu selama kurang dari satu rotasi bumi, tentunya tak pernah cukup untuk membagi rasaku padamu. Menjadikan tubuhku milikmu saat ini, tentunya tak akan mengisyaratakan penyatuan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Tuhan tahu hatiku milikmu, namun rasanya tak akan cukup ketika nantinya jarak mulai berbicara.

.

.

Kau terlelap dalam tidurmu. Aku tenggelam dalam pelukanmu yang posesif, meniadakan jarak seolah selimut ini tak cukup menghangatkan tubuh polos kita, dan aku menyukainya. Ketika dimana wajah kakumu terlihat damai meski dengan guratan-guratan penuh lelah yang terlihat jelas disana. Satu jariku bergerak pelan mengurai kerutan dikeningmu, suatu kebiasaan yang bahkan saat tidurpun masih kau lakukan. Seolah beban dipundakmu kian memberat, seolah kehidupan diluar pintu itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dijalani. Reflek, satu sudut bibirku naik, mengingat seberapa keras kau mencoba untuk tetap bertahan diluar sana. Aku tahu pasti, karena apa yang kualami tak jauh berbeda.

Kita bagaikan _pu_ _z_ _zle_ yang tersusun rapi. Setiap bagian diriku menyatu sempurna denganmu. Tapi _puzzle_ tetaplah _puzzle,_ rapuh disetiap kepingnya. Karena terkadang aku jatuh dalam pikiran tergelapku, bahkan semakin dalam ketika nanti kau tak benar-benar ada disampingku. Tapi aku takan menunjukan ini diwajahku ketika esok kau terbangun dan menatapku dengan keyakinan bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Apa kabarmu, Luhan?"

aku tertawa dalam tidurku mendengar suara serakmu yang berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku tahu kau ikut tersenyum dalam ciumanmu ketika lembut bibirmu menyapa tengkukku.

"Kau tahu, itu kalimat pertama yang kudengar darimu sejak kita bertemu siang tadi" jawabku tak sinkron dengan tanyamu. Aku masih memejamkan mataku, dan kurasakan pelukanmu mengerat pada pinggangku.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu.." jawabmu, kali ini sambil membalikkan tubuhku agar kita saling berhadapan. Aku menatap tepat dimanik matamu dan kau membalas dengan tatapan sama hangatnya.

"Merindukanku hingga kau _menyerang-_ ku bahkan tanpa sempat menyapa?"

"Kita selalu saling menyapa, Lu. Setiap saat..."

Ada hening yang menyela. Sesak didadaku memaksa keluar lewat rangkaian kata yang kuharap bisa kau pahami

"Bagiku tak akan cukup hanya dengan sebuah pesan Sehun.. kau tahu aku selalu ingin mendengar suaramu, melihatmu, memelukmu..."

aku tak sanggup menuntaskan kalimatku, ada rindu yang tak sanggup ku ungkapkan dengan kata, dan kau tahu itu. Yang bisa kau lakukankan hanya semakin memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihmu pelan

"Aku terlalu egois, memaksamu membalas cintaku. Memaksamu bertahan begitu lama. Maafkan aku Luhan.. tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Katamu lagi. Dan aku tahu, ada rindu yang sama besarnya yang kau simpan untukku.

Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau juga tahu, bukan hanya kau yang egois ingin memilikiku karena akupun demikian. Seharusnya kau tahu aku sanggup bertahan sejauh ini karena akupun tak akan bisa melepasmu.

.

.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau takut?" tanyaku, kali ini ku tatap matamu, mencari sebuah kepastian disana.

"Ya! Aku takut!" jawabmu tegas. Tubuhku seketika kaku dan kau tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku. Sehingga dengan senyum diawajahmu, kau membelai pelan pipiku yang menegang

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Luhan... Jangan berburuk sangka. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang tentang kita, selama kau adalah milikku selamanya" jelasmu, yang malah mengundang satu tanya baru dalam benakku,

"Lalu mengapa kita disini? Mengapa kita bersembunyi seperti ini?"

rentetan pertanyaanku membungkammu. Aku tahu ini kejam, ketika aku bertanya tentang sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah jelas ada didepan mata namun sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah kita akui. Aku tahu kau takut, bukan takut kehilangan seperti yang kau katakan karena kau tahu dengan pasti itu takan pernah terjadi. Yang kau takutkan adalah mata dunia, bagaimana kau dan aku, yang dielukan, yang dikagumi, dan yang dipuja, harus jatuh dalam pusaran emosi bernama cinta. Kita tak pernah menyangkal rasa itu, sayangnya dunia belum sebebas itu untuk menerima cinta sesama dua putra adam.

Aku tahu, pernah sekali dalam diam kau menangis, hampir jatuh dan menyerah. Aku tahu telah banyak yang kau korbankan dan rasanya itu sia-sia ketika yang kau dapatkan hanyalah ketakutan. Kau bahkan tak berani untuk berdiri dengan dua kakimu, bersembunyi dari diri sendiri dan menyangkal rasa yang kau mulai tanpa paksaan. Aku tahu pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu sebuah akhir tanpa diriku. Aku tahu, kau tidak setegar dirimu yang selalu kau tunjukan didepanku. Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk tahu semua itu.

Diam bukan berarti aku tegar. Sejujurnya aku-pun pernah sepertimu. Terlalu takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak ingin dibedakan dengan yang lain. Terkadang aku bertanya mengapa dunia tak boleh tahu jika aku tengah dimabuk rasa yang membuatku menggila hanya dengan mendengar namamu? Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke puncak tertinggi, meneriakan kisah kita dengan lantang pada dunia, agar mereka tahu kau milikku, dan aku milikmu. Namun aku tahu, aku takkan sanggup. Aku tak sanggup melukai diriku sendiri dan terlebih lagi, ketika aku melakukannya maka aku juga melukaimu. Kita sudah terlalu jauh dan mustahil bagiku untuk kembali ke awal. Jadi biarlah aku bersembunyi dari ketakutanku asalkan kau bersedia berdiri di sisiku seperti ini, selamanya.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu... sekarang... dan semoga sampai nanti."

 **END**


End file.
